User talk:PolarBearTC
Welcome Hi, welcome to Killzone Card Game Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PolarBearTC page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thepineapple1 (Talk) 03:40, January 14, 2011 Welcome! Hey wat's up!?! Thank's for joining the KCG wikia, just go crazy (but not too crazy) with the editing, and don't worry, I'll correct it afterwords if needed! I plan to add that "strategy" bit for each card, so I can best share the secrets of each card. Card Back By the way, I've noticed something about your design, and want to let you know: It's called Killzone Card Game. Not Killzone 2 Card Game. That's because, I've left room for cards based on Killzone 1, Liberation and the upcomming Killzone 3. The idea being that you would be able to use any Character from any generation with a weapon from another generation. Booster Packs I really like your idea of making that image with all the cards! So please keep it going with this new booster pack!!! http://www.mediafire.com/?h8pd42ao5pxkbrs You're the 1st one I'm sending the link to, as my appreciation of your work! thepineapple1 12:17 January 15, 2011 Favourite Card? So what's YOUR favourite card from the ones you got in the starter decks/booster packs? thepineapple1 0:28 UTC January 16, 2011 I'm a fan of Advanced Shock Trooper and the Saboteur. The AST really frees up your weapon and tool slot by having the grenades and two weapons. Its a shame that its HP is so low. And the Saboteur dodging the first attack really is a nice way to force someone to waste a little AP. Then again, the Exo-skeleton is pretty bad-ass toy to have. PolarBearTC 00:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Well in that case here is your ISA Saboteur variation 002. Enjoy it! OH, and you're the first one to EVER receive a Variation card, so tell that to the person you were gonna play via Skype! P.S. Don't bother making a page for it and stuff. I'll deal with it myself later. thepineapple1 1:10 UTC January 16, 2011 HELP As you may know, in Killzone 2's online there are these Honor Ranks: "be among the top 10%, 6%, 3%, 1% of all players in points earned for the previous week." And I added them to the Multiplayer Character Cards. I don't remember their purpose other than to look cool. Now I made pages for them, but I'm not really sure what they can mean. I'm certain on 1 thing, they are progresively more valuable, but other than that I have no clue. It has to do something only with the Multiplayer Cards. Help would be appreciated. Brigadier General Lieutenant General Major General General of the army What I've writtne on their pages doesn't make much sense. WHY would this only apply to Characters and not vehicles and such? thepineapple1 2:58 (UTC), January 16, 2011 RE:@thepineapple1 I had this thing all typed out, but I lost it somehow... >:-O Anyways. If you're looking for a way for these ranks to affect Gameplay mechanics somehow, I was thinking maybe it could be like a tagging system to search by on a Draw ability. Like "When XX is activated, draw one character with rank __ from deck. Then shuffle deck". You could also introduce with that a replacement system where you can take one high ranked card and replace it with a lower ranked card. The strategy there would be to use the lower ranked cards smaller AP cost to get more out of a turn. You would only be able to go down though, essentially sacrificing your high ranked potentially more awesome dude. Which brings up the question - What is mechanically different about the multiplayer cards than the campaign card that these ranks would affect them? PolarBearTC 03:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:@PolarBearTC I do NOT want those things to affect gameplay. Just be more of a trivial thing. But it must have some sort of basis, not just random. So far all V2 Multiplayer Characters (i.e. Soldier -> Medic -> Medic V2) have them. And then the ISA Saboteur 002 has 1 honor rank higher, and it is also the last possible promotion (002/ Saboteur can not promote). What could it possibly mean and why it's only locked to Multiplayer Characters. I can't come up with a cool reason. thepineapple1 13:22 (UTC), January 16, 2011 RE:@thepineapple1 Ah Gotcha. Well, since then they really don't mean anything in terms of Gameplay, then they would just be a collector's item. Though, I would probably keep the Honor Ranks limited to just the variations. Make them harder to get. So the Honor Rank can become the symbol of Rarity over and above the general Card Rank. So the ISA Saboteur 002 is higher ranked than the HGH Saboteur 002? Is there anything different about the cards other than Rank? This is my take on Variations and Honor Ranking: Make variations on almost any card, and have their stock weapon be stronger (or something like where the original 30x5 damage, the variation is 40x4 - there is the potential to do more damage), or maybe give them an ability that the other version didn't have. This make more favorable, and the Honor Ranking really adds the "rare" factor. The 002 has the Bolt Gun for less AP than the Stanfard's Pistol, but same damage. That could translate into the game as a Rank "Acheivement" earned him a better gun (with a faster "reload" time). Alternatively, a Rank "Acheivement" could earn them body armour, or maybe better "boots" that make it so there's no AP used to Activate the card. Little stuff like that could really make the Honor Rankings seem worth it. PolarBearTC 19:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Greeting_from_the_ISA.png‎ Greeting_from_the_ISA.png‎ It's spelled freedom...not freedomE ;-) Fix it! thepineapple1 0:15 UTC January 17, 2011 Whoops... Spell check fail. Sorry about that. PolarBearTC 00:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) YO! Where you at dude? It's like you vanished! thepineapple1 23:50 March 24, 2011 I know - I'm really sorry about that. Had some serious stuff to deal with, and even now I'm on a 36+ hour day that just will not end. I just got the email saying you added this, and from the subject, I knew i couldn't "deal with it later". I'm still "here", and still really REALLY interested, but it's been hard. This weekend I'm doing a major server overhaul at work, but after that, I'm 100% free (and will jump back on and promote the hell out of this thing). Thanks for your patience, though (and not finding me and killing me). PolarBearTC 22:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC)